Manufacturers of video games, especially video games that emulate professional sporting events, attempt to inject as much realism as possible into the game. An example of this is to have a game competitor, such as a basketball player, break out into a sweat as a match progresses. Conventional techniques used to show sweat on a player such as normal map animation, consume a great deal of storage space and processing power. Moreover, normal map animation would require a series of normal maps at high resolution, e.g., 30-60 frames of 512×512 resolution. To speed up processing, animation repeats would be required with only one animation being stored, i.e., players would have to share the animation.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate fast simulation and visualization of sparse fluids such as sweat on character models in a real time environment.